


you taste the same in my dreams

by hollanders



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Orange Crush, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollanders/pseuds/hollanders
Summary: lips so sweet, like orange crushor, a modern au of the newt and thomas campfire scene





	you taste the same in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I'm the first person to post a Newt/Thomas fic in the new year, just because I'm silly like that. Also, this is my first fic that I've actually had the motivation to finish in quite some time, so please be gentle.

The party is, as most parties are, exceptionally loud. All of the living room's furniture is pushed into the corner, creating some general area for dancing. The bass is turned way up, thumping through the entire house like a collective heartbeat.

Thomas stands in the kitchen, holding a red solo cup- you've seen the movies. He has already reduced his mind to nothing but a haze of alcohol, preferring not to get too involved in the social scene. But of all the parties he's been to, this one is actually not that bad, and at least Minho hasn't broken out the champagne yet.

And speaking of Minho- "Thomas! Come help me with these shots!" 

Thomas sighs, even as he pushes off the countertop to join his friend.   
"I'm not having a shot contest with you, man. You know what happened last year," Thomas warns.

Minho smirks. "Ah, who could forget last year. I think our dear Newt will be traumatized for the rest of his life." 

Thomas laughs, his foggy brain catching on the name.

Newt. He had driven there with Newt. And then maybe had ditched Newt to go drink himself into oblivion.

What a dick move. 

Drunk Thomas is a real asshole, he decides. Drunk Thomas needs to go fix this immediately. 

"Hey, yeah," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, "Where is Newt?" 

Minho shrugs, lining up two shot glasses. "Probably in the back, somewhere. You know he doesn't enjoy these things as much as we do."

Yeah. Thomas did know that. And still he had left in order to fulfill his typical dumb teenager decisions quota.

"Okay, thanks man." He quickly sidesteps Minho, only stumbling a little, and edges his way back to the kitchen, surveying the drink selection before grabbing two orange Crushes. Newt is standing, as Minho said, in the corner of the living room, when Thomas taps him on the shoulder. 

"Want to get out of here?"

They sit on the backyard patio steps, Thomas one step above Newt. Newt cracks open his soda and takes a sip, leaning against the other boy's legs. 

"Look, I never meant to-to ditch you in there," Thomas starts. His voice is still somewhat slurred, a detail that Newt can't help but find adorable, which annoys him slightly. "I'm really sorry, Newt." His eyes are wide and earnest. 

It's a little bit ridiculous, how deep Newt is in for him.

"It's okay, Tommy. Really." 

And there's that grin, a quick flash of white teeth that Newt just adores. He watches as Thomas lift the soda can up to his mouth for another sip, and his eyes flicker.

How easy would it be to lean up and kiss Thomas? It's just the two of them, sitting on the steps and drinking orange soda, and just how easy would it be?

Newt looks away, stricken. Thomas nudges the boy's shoulder with his knee. "Newt, what is it?"

Newt shakes his head. "What is it?" His voice is soft, urging. His hands reach out and grasp Newt's chin, fingers curling under his jaw and gently turning Newt's head to face him again. 

Newt is sure that he looks like a deer in headlights, but Thomas presses closer, leaving Newt time to pull away. 

Newt doesn't pull away.

And then their lips are touching, lightly at first, almost like nothing. Until Newt pushes up on his hands and deepens the kiss, exploring Thomas' mouth with his tongue.

He's so warm, and insistent, and his mouth still has the lingering taste of the orange crush. It's so much better than anything Newt ever imagined. 

He wants so much more.

Thomas' hands come around to hold the back of Newt's head, and in one fluid motion he sinks onto the same step as Newt. He presses Newt's body flush against his chest, still licking into Newt's mouth. 

They kiss for what seems like forever, high on the heat and the taste of the orange soda and each other's mouths, and the overwhelming happiness that finally-finally!-this is happening.

When they finally pull away, they are both flushed. Thomas' hair is mussed, and Newt's lips tingle with a reminder of the orange soda. 

"Well, we can certainly give Minho a story to top last year," Thomas starts, grinning cheekily. 

Newt groans and kisses Thomas again, just because he can.


End file.
